1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a semiconductor laser device.
2. Description of Related Art
A semiconductor laser device that combines a semiconductor laser element with a wavelength converting member, which is disposed above the semiconductor laser element, has been proposed in the past (for example, JP2008-147289A). With this device, the wavelength converting member is fixed in a state of being pressed against a package by a holding member so that the wavelength converting member will not fall out.